medrin_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Riveria/Agnes
Table of Contents Name: Riveria Favre Age: 17 Ideology/Political Views: Democratic, Believes the people should govern a nation. Guild: None Affiliation: Empire of Men District: Commercial Occupation: Blacksmith in Training. Religious Views: Believes in the Church of Medrius Family Father: ''Her father's name is ''Adelard Favre. He is a famous blacksmith in town and on the outskirts of the city. He is best known for his craftsmen of unique swords and armor. He sells his weapons that he makes to pretty much anyone who can afford it. Specifically the military and imperialists. Mother: ''Her mother's name is ''Nicole Monette or''' Nicole Favre. She comes from a poor family that tilded the fields, farms, and fished the rivers on the outskirts of the kingdom. She soon met Adelard and married into his family. After which they moved into the city and over-time their family became prestigous with weapon making. So prestigous they managed to make royal armor increasing their monthly funds. She helps out with displaying the weapons in the shop. ''Siblings: Riveria has Two siblings. A younger brother and an older sister. The brother is named Micheal Favre'', and the sister is named ''Felice Favre'''. Both of them help around the shop and house. The brother simply causes trouble with his friends on the streets, While the sister helps her mother and father in the shop even though she wishes to par-take in something more. Background/Abilities She grew up in the capital city being raised by her now prestigous blacksmith family. She suffered in school academically, However excelled in combat classes, specifically things involving weapons. It wasn't until she met the emperor himself one day with her father when they talked about royal armor the highest of quality for the emperor's army. She met some of his close advisors who amazed her with their knowledge. Now she excells academically in class simply because of that tiny bit of inspiration. Her goal in life is unclear, She is very curious in many things. When she was young she wanted to be a magician but her mother denied it, when she was entering school she wanted to join the army. Her father refused now she wants to become a blacksmith and make the best weapons like her father. However like her sister she wishes for something much more. '-Abilities-''' She's just a regular human being not much takes her apart from the flock. It is rumored that she has old out-dated magic books given to her by a wondering magician on the streets. She however does excell in the use of swords or rather any type of weapon given to her. Agnes Name: Agnes Lane Age: 32 Ideology/Political Views: Individualist Guild: Empire of Men Tailors Guild Affiliation: Empire of Men District: Noble Occupation: Assassin(Former), Master Tailor Religious Views: Believes in Norism Background/Abilities Grew up in a poor family within the city. Her past life was filled with the corruption of nobles and the common people. Her family were servants to one of the most wealthiest nobles in the city that was until they were blamed by said family and killed. Agnes being the only survivor of the lane family. Seeking revenge she joined the assassins guild. She was mocked for being a useless assassin but overtime she earned the respect of the guild and became a prominent assassin. She took revenge on the noble family killing them all but during the process suffered an injury crippling her legs. Now she is retired from the assassins guild. And makes a living by making prestigous clothing for royalty and nobles, sometimes commoners as well. Not many people know of her assassination past. '-Abilities- ' She doesn't really have any abilities apart from retaining her assassination/fighting skills. Even in her wheelchair she can be deadly. In each of her canes is a blade that she uses in case of an emergency.